Johto Journeys: Dawn of a New Day
by PerfectPhoenix
Summary: Dawn, after losing in the Grand Festival, decides to go to Johto for their contests when she meets a boy with an Eevee who she met with in Sandgem Town. They travel together to Johto. ACCEPTING OCS ON CHAPTER 5! Submit, submit, submit with rules!
1. Prolouge Part 1

**Okay, I am a bit nervous about this, but I have to be myself! This is my first series of SinnohShipping, which is MeXDawn/Hikari.**

**If you have any flames again me, hence my name on my profile and bring them on.**

**This will be taking place with Dawn leaving Ash after the end of the Grand Festival and the end of Ash's Sinnoh League. **

**Prolouge Part 1**

**On the Path to**

**Twinleaf Town

* * *

**************

**Dawn's POV**

It was a beautiful day today. I was walking home from Jubilife City to my hometown, Twinleaf Town. There were a lot of Pokemon flying around, enjoying what today could bring.

Too bad I was alone.

My name is Dawn Berlitz, and just two weeks ago, I lost at being a Top Coordinator. Two days ago, I said farewell to Ash and Brock, two of my closest friends during my journey. I had my Piplup with me. Piplup is my starter Pokemon since the start of my journey. I also have my other five Pokemon: Buneary, Togekiss, Pachirisu, Cyndaquil, and Mamoswine.

I sighed, missing Ash and Brock, and especially Ash. During our journey, I grew to like him more and more until I knew I loved him, but he never returned my feelings. I knew he liked me too. He would love this scene in the forest right now. I sighed and continued walking on with Piplup in my arms. He's always with me, and I won't let anything happen to my Piplup.

"Piplup, I have been thinking on where to go next. How about we go to the Johto region? May went there to participate in the contests there, and what if we go there too?" I asked him. Piplup put a flipper to its beak in thought and then nodded. Johto it is then. I was thinking about what to do in Johto when I heard an explosion. Piplup heard it too and pointed at a plume of smoke inside the forest. "Is it a Pokemon battle? Come on!" I told him as I dashed into the forest.

Inside a small clearing, I saw two trainers. They were in a Pokemon Battle. One trainer had a big mouse with fire on its back. I knew that as my Cyndaquil's final evolution stage, Typhlosion. It looked a bit weakened from the battle. The other trainer had an Eevee. He seemed pretty confident. "Typhlosion, use Flamethrower again!" The trainer with said Pokemon ordered. Typhlosion reared its head and blew out a powerful stream of fire. Eevee leaped up above the danger and glared at its opponent. "Use Trump Card!" Eevee's trainer ordered. Eevee nodded and yelled while its fur glowed. Red, blue, and yellow square-shaped energies fired out and hit Typhlosion pretty hard, sending it back. Luckily, Piplup and I were behind some bushes. "Grr, Typhlosion, use Blast Burn!"

Typhlosion glowed red and fired out a huge orb of fire. It hit Eevee head-on and exploded, sending the Evolution Pokemon sprawling on the dirt. "Yes! I hit it!" Typhlosion's trainer cheered. Eevee got back up after some struggling and looked confident. "Eevee, Shadow Ball!" The other trainer ordered. Eevee fired the Shadow Ball and it hit Typhlosion on the mark, knocking out the brute. "No! Typhlosion, are you okay?" the trainer asked, rushing to the aid of his Pokemon. Eevee jumped back onto its trainer and they left.

I had to know who that trainer was, because that Eevee was surely powerful. I had an urge to battle him! "Excuse me?" I asked, coming from my hiding place. The trainer glanced at me and waved. "What's up?" He asked.

"Who was the boy who battled you just now?" I asked him. The trainer looked a bit shocked, but answered, "That's Mikee Aeros, the best trainer around. He challenged the Sinnoh League a year ago and won, but he let Cynthia keep the title. No one knows why, but he is great." The trainer said as his Typhlosion agreed with a nod. I nodded and ran to his direction.

There was something about this Mikee though. All Eevee trainers usually evolve their Eevee early in their journey, because Eevees are not that great in battle. This Eevee took on a Typhlosion in a battle and won. Maybe he knew what I thought when I didn't want to evolve Piplup that time. I just had to find out.

Suddenly, the ground beneath me gave in and I fell, dropping Piplup out of the hole. I fell on my bottom, hurting myself a bit. "Ow, who dug this hole?" I yelled when I heard laughter from above. Piplup screamed as he was taken. "Piplup!" I yelled.

"Listen, is that a twerpete's cry I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"IN YOUR EARS!"

"Team Rocket?" I yelled and saw their hot air balloon. It was the three of them and they held a big magnet attached to their balloon. It suddenly sucked up my Pokeballs. "Ha, we got your Pokemon!" They yelled in unison.

* * *

**Well, how was it for some of you? Yeah, the first few chapters are in Dawn's POV, but that will change.**

**By the way, the Trainer Mikee battled was not Jimmy if you guys assume that. That would be a better battle though.**

**Now that Team Rocket took Dawn's Pokemon, what can she do now?**

**Yes, it's short, but that will change, since this is a prequel to the later chapters.**

**Please, Read and Review! It would make us happy!**

**~Mikee**


	2. Prolouge Part 2

**Wow, thanks for the two readers and the review! It means a lot to me coming from new readers.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Prolouge Part 2**

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"Team Rocket?" I yelled from down the hole. The three of them laughed at me as I saw them float up with Piplup and my Pokeballs in separate containers. "You're too easy now without the twerps backing you up!" Jessie told me.

"After this, we'll go after Pikachu!" James said, excited.

"We'll be in the clear!" Meowth declared and the balloon floated away.

"No, stop! Piplup!" I cried out and tried to climb out of the hole, but there were no edges, and the top was out of reach, even if I jumped. I still tried, but I couldn't reach the top. _I can't believe it, but Team Rocket finally stole my Pokemon. _I thought and then tears came from my eyes. I lost Piplup.

"Eevee!" I heard a Pokemon cry out. I looked up and saw an Eevee looking at me. It looked a bit excited and happy to see me. "Is somebody down there?" A voice asked. I remembered that voice from the Pokemon Battle I saw earlier. It was that Mikee's voice! "Yes, can you please help me?" I yelled up. He looked inside and saw me. "Here, take my hands!" He offered, bending down and reaching for my hands. I took his and they felt rough, yet warm. He pulled me up to the edge and I was out of the pitfall trap that Team Rocket set. I fell to my knees and looked at him. "Thank you! You're pretty strong." I said.

Mikee was probably a bit older than Ash. He had brown hair that was in a spiky fashion, a red T-shirt and beige shorts along with black tennis shoes. He also had chocolate brown eyes like Ash did. "Well, you're pretty light." He replied and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back since he got me out.

I realized that Team Rocker was still on the move. "I have to go. I need to find Team Rocket!" I exclaimed and stood up.

"Who?" Mikee asked. Eevee looked confused as well. "They are a bunch of crooks who steal Pokemon, and they took all of my Pokemon!" I summarized.

"Which way did they go?" He asked, as Eevee jumped on his right shoulder. I pointed towards the forest, and Mikee looked nervous. "That's where the Ariados live, and they get very territorial this time of year. They are in serious trouble!" He said. I remembered when I first started my journey and I wandered in here with Piplup. That was when the Ariados attacked me before. They will hurt Piplup! "I have to look for them before it's too late!" I told him and began running to the direction.

"Wait, are you charging in without Pokemon?" Mikee asked me. That hit me in the face and I felt bad. I couldn't even answer. Mikee smiled a bit and took out a Pokeball. "Ninjask, let's go!" Mikee called out and threw the Pokeball in the air. A Ninjask came out buzzing. "Ninjask, scout the skies and find any crooks." He said.

"They went in a Meowth air balloon, so look for that please." I asked the Bug Pokemon. Nijjask replied with a buzz and flew ahead. Mikee started running after Ninjask and I followed. "If anything happens, I want you to get behind me. All right?" He asked. I nodded with a smile and we continued running.

Even though we just met, I can't help but feel grateful to him. Not only did he help me out of the hole, but he's willing to protect me and help me get my Pokemon back. "You know, in all this confusion, I never got your name. I'm Mikee Aeros." He told me.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz." I answered him.

* * *

We were getting pretty deep as the air started to warm up. I was tired and we were walking onward. "NINJASK!" A cry exclaimed. I looked and saw his Ninjask fly to us, flying up and down and then flying onward. "Ninjask must have found something! Come on!" Mikee said and ran ahead. I had to run to keep up and we saw Team Rocket's balloon, covered in webbing. There were several holes in the balloon though. Guess the Ariados attacked them.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Three screams pierced the air. I heard them coming from the center of the forest. "That's them, let's go!" I told Mikee and started running ahead.

"Dawn, wait!" Mikee called out, but I kept running. Piplup was near, and I could feel it. After running a bit, I saw them in a huge web. Jessie, James, and Meowth were caught up in the web along with my Pokemon. The others were still in their Pokeballs, but Piplup was out still, inside the sphere that Team Rocket used to keep him in. He saw me and chirped with joy. "Hey, help us twerpete! Hurry!" James told me.

"She can't help us! We have her Pokemon!" Meowth reminded.

I took a step when an attack exploded behind me, making me scream a bit. An Ariados was there, glaring at me. "Oh no, this is not good!" I said and turned around. Maybe if I got to Piplup and got him out, he could help me. I dashed as the Ariados fired String Shot. Luckily, I avoided it, but more came and started firing more String Shots. They were getting closer and closer as I leaped for Piplup's sphere while Team Rocket watched.

I grabbed Piplup's sphere and pulled on it, but it was stuck on the sticky webbing. "What? Come on!" I moaned and pulled harder. I couldn't open it as an Ariados's String Shot wrapped around my waist. I grabbed onto Piplup's sphere as the Ariados pulled on me, while trying to pull away Piplup. It was hurting, especially when two more started pulling on me, and it felt as if I was being stretched apart. "Piplup-Piplup!" Piplup cried within the sphere.

"Urrg, no need to worry Piplup! I won't let go of you!" I told my Pokemon. The rest of them, which was I think about seven or more, started glowing from my view. "It's da Hyper Beam! Move before you get hurt!" Meowth told me. I tried to move, but I couldn't, since my hands caught the web around Piplup. I couldn't break free. "I'm sorry Piplup." I told him and closed my eyes. _Everyone, I'm sorry I got myself into this mess. Mom, I will probably never see you again. Ash, I'm so sorry for never telling you, that I love you. _I thought as the Ariados fired and I closed my eyes.

**AAAAARRRRRGGGG!**

* * *

**Well, how was that? Heh, guess what?**

**I'm not ending it there for a decent cliffhanger! I'm not that evil!**

* * *

I looked and saw that I wasn't harmed. Mikee was there, shielding me with his back as the Hyper Beams burned him. "Mikee?" I gasped. After the Ariados ceased, Mikee fell to his knees as his back was smoking. "Eevee, NOW!" He yelled in the sky. I couldn't see, but I thought I saw Trump Card attacking all the Ariados. They fled as his Ninjask came in and used X-Scissor and cut the webbing and the spheres which held Piplup and my Pokeballs. I stood up and Piplup jumped in my arms overjoyed. "Oh, Piplup!" I exclaimed and fell to my knees with Piplup, hugging him.

"Eevee! Eevee-Eevee!" I heard Eevee cry out. I turned around and saw Mikee collapsed on the ground. "Mikee? Mikee!" I yelled and ran to him. He had his eyes half-open, and he got up. He was breathing hard. "Are…you…all…right?" He asked me.

"Yes, because you saved me. Let's get you to a hospital." I told him. Mikee nodded and fell down, breathing even harder. "Mikee! Hold on, I'll get you out of here!" I told him and called out Mamoswine. We had to hurry and help him!

**Okay, now is the end, and next up are the real chapters. I hope you guys like this!**

**~Mikee**


	3. Recovery and Mikee

**Thanks for the comment. Here's the next and official chapter! It has some dialogue though.**

**Chapter 1**

**Recovery and Mikee**

* * *

Mikee woke up on a stretcher in a hospital room. He was lying on his stomach and noticed that he had bandages around his chest. "Erg, what the…" he moaned and pushed himself up.

"Ah, Mikee!" He heard someone tell him. He looked while pushing himself up and saw Dawn along with Piplup and his Eevee.

"Eevee? Dawn?" he asked. She nodded and got up while Eevee jumped to the bed and smiled.

"You're in Sandgem's Pokemon Center. We couldn't find a hospital near-by, so you're in here. Thankfully, the Nurse Joy here usually treats people in case Ariados attacked people like they did to you." She pointed out. Mikee blinked and remembered that he shielded Dawn from the Hyper Beams. After that, he must have blacked out. He looked out the window and saw that it was night. "How long was I out?" He asked her.

"You were out for several hours. It's already 8:30." She told him. He was shocked and looked outside. _Several hours?_ He thought and shifted to sitting, but then his back burned in pain. "Erg, that hurt."

"Mikee!" Dawn exclaimed and held his shoulder as he sat up. Eevee and Piplup ran outside to get some help. Their eyes glanced at each other as brown met blue, and both of them blushed slightly. "I'm all right, don't worry about me." He told her.

"Well, you don't look okay to me. It looked like you were in a lot of pain there." Dawn pointed out, still having a bit of red on her cheeks. It was silent for a few moments between them until Nurse Joy came inside. "Mikee, you're awake. How is your back?" She asked as a Chansey followed her.

"Not that good. To be honest, it stung me badly when I got up. Those Hyper Beams can do a number on you." He pointed out.

"Not many can survive being hit with a Hyper Beam, especially being hit with several at the same time. People should never go to the woods at this time of year." She mentioned. Mikee nodded and stood up, grunted a bit and held onto the rail. Dawn was worried about him as he took a step. "I'm fine though. It's just my back." He told Nurse Joy.

"You shouldn't be up and moving. You need your bed rest and more medical attention." Joy told him. Mikee looked like he wanted to move, but after glancing at Dawn's worried look, he nodded and sat back down. "Fine. Will I be able to move tomorrow?" He asked. Nurse Joy nodded and he sighed in relief. "Good, I don't want to miss my ferry to Johto tomorrow." He told the nurse as she left to get medicine.

"You're going to Johto?" Dawn asked as Piplup and Eevee joined her.

"Yeah, I have to go. I'm thinking of challenging the gyms there for fun and competing in the Johto League again. I also have to visit my cousin there, who's traveling there as well. What about you?" Mikee asked, wondering about the female trainer.

"Oh, me? Well, I was thinking of going to Johto. A friend of mine told me it was a great place to visit. I heard it has great stadiums for Coordinators." She told him, reminding her about May and Lyra, two trainers she met during her journey with Ash and Brock. Thinking about Ash made her seem a bit sad. Piplup looked worried for his trainer. After all, he could sense when Dawn was sad. "Coordinators? You mean you're a coordinator?" Mikee asked in surprise.

"Well, yes. See, these are my ribbons I earned throughout my journey." Dawn told him and dug in her bag for her glorious Ribbon Case. She took it out and showed Mikee the five ribbons she and her Pokemon worked hard for. He gazed upon it for a bit and then she put it back in her bag. "I see. I don't know that much about the Coordinators to be honest. I have only been to one Pokemon Contest, and it was nice with the Pokemon being able to express its beauty, but I prefer to show a Pokemon by its battle skills. Contests are my only weakness though." He told her.

"Oh, so you don't like Contests?" Dawn asked, looking a bit disappointed.

"No, I like them; I just can't compete in Contests. I'm good with battle tactics and such. I can't combine moves like that to make it beautiful. It's literally impossible for me." He said. Eevee nodded and curled up as a ball of fur and fell asleep. Mikee smiled, making sure his trusted Eevee was okay.

"Well, are you going to Johto?" Mikee added, making Dawn think a bit. Piplup waddled around a bit, getting curious and bored. "Well, I have to return home first. My mom is worried sick about me. I have to call her and tell her where I am." She said and got up. She went to the doorway and stopped. Mikee looked a bit confused as Dawn looked at him. "Want me to call your parents too? I'm sure they would be worried sick about you as well."

"I would, if they were alive." He answered a bit out of voice. Dawn gasped a bit as he looked away. He was sad and he looked at Eevee, who was asleep. "My cousin Alice and Eevee as well as my Pokemon are all the family I have. Go on and call your mom. I won't be going anywhere." He told her, joking with her. She nodded and walked away, feeling bad inside. _He only has his cousin as family? That's really sad. _She thought and went to the video phone.

**Mikee's POV**

The thought of my parents always leave me with doubt inside. I don't remember much about them, now that I think about it. I was only two when they passed away. It was in that new region everyone keeps talking about. I don't know what happened there, but I don't want to go there. Alice was only about nine when they did pass away. Luckily, Professor Rowan took us in since he knew them so well. He raised us like we were his own children. Alice wanted to be a Pokemon Breeder and I wanted to be a Pokemon Master. I wonder how the both of them are doing right now. If only I could get out of this hospital bed, but I have to recover.

I hate standing still half the time. I feel as if life is wasting away, hearing the clock tick and Eevee slightly snoring. Hopefully, I heal tomorrow, and that I can get to Johto, since Alice is training there this year. Eevee hasn't seen her in such a long time.

Dawn, I also wonder about her. She is a nice person and all, not to mention pretty. Just thinking about her makes me warm and I heard the pulse monitor beeping faster. I groaned silently at the back pain. It felt like if fire burned on it and I couldn't get rid of the burn. Still, during the Ariados accident, I couldn't help but protect her. It was an instant, and I just had to. I can't explain it, but it was just a desire. I shifted to my stomach and lied on the bed. I was pretty tired until Nurse Joy came in. "Here's your medication for tomorrow morning. After you take it, you're free to go." She told me. I guess things won't be as bad as I thought.

**Dawn's POV**

"Dawn, I was so worried about you! Where are you? I thought you would return home today!" My mom asked me through the phone. I was the only one in the room, and her voice could be heard through it like echoes. The lights were still on, and Nurse Joy was at the front counter. I decided to tell her the whole story on what happened; from Team Rocket to Mikee shielding me from the Hyper Beams. My mom was shocked a bit, and then she smiled. "Dawn, maybe this boy likes you." She told me. I turned a bit red.

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Well, if he helped you like that, he must like you. Now, when are you coming home? I want to just make sure you're safe." She told me. Mom, she always worries about me.

"I'll be home tomorrow. I was planning to travel the Johto region, since they are holding Contests there. Besides, some of my rivals are going there too. The others headed for the new region." I told her.

"The Johto Region? That's a pretty good place. You better get some sleep honey. If you do want to go to the Johto region, you have to get your rest." She told me. I laughed a bit and replied, "All right, good night mom!"

I hung up and walked down the hallway to Mikee's room. I peeked inside and saw that he was fast asleep, slightly snoring, and just like his Eevee. I smiled a bit, seeing Piplup sleeping next to Eevee for the warmth. Mikee, does he really like me? He's going to challenge the gyms in Johto, while I compete for the Contests. Maybe, I could join him though. I'll ask him and mom tomorrow, when the sun rises. I walked to my chair and got comfortable before falling asleep as well.

* * *

**Well, was that good or what? I guess that explains your question about people surviving a Hyper Beam.**

**Well, I'll start describing a bit.**

**Mikee and Alice Aeros weren't exactly orphans, but Professor Rowan took them in because he was family friends with their parents. Mikee only heard the story about them passing away in the new region. I don't know the name of it, but I will soon enough.**

**Mikee is a bit stubborn when it comes to his injuries, and he's slightly impatient. He would rather go out and train rather than lie on a hospital bed.**

**Next chapter…**

**Dawn of a New Day! (XD Chapter Title matches the story title.)**

"**Well, today is the day! I can finally get out of this hospital and go battle!"**

"**As for me, I have to get back home. I wanted to ask you about Johto."**

"**Really? I wanted to ask you something too."**


	4. Back Home

**Well, I have received plenty of good comments for this story! It makes any writer happy that people are reviewing. **

**Soon, I'll write off a small series of one-shots based off of Sinnohshipping so that I can get more romantic moment ideas for Mikee and Dawn here.**

**This is the next chapter, even though it has been put off for a bit.**

**Chapter 2**

**Back Home**

* * *

It was the beautiful morning in Sandgem Town. People were walking by, chatting with each other on things like business and market shopping. A flock of Starly flew over the town, casting their multiple shadows over people.

The Pokemon Center doors opened and Mikee walked out and stretched his arms straight up. Eevee stretched, reaching the ground. "Urg, that felt better. Now that I'm out, it's time for some training!" Mikee told his Eevee, which nodded confidently. Dawn came outside too, wearing her usual outfit. Piplup was in her arms, happy and looking up at the clear blue skies. "That's great. I have to head back home to see my mom about my next journey plans. I might be heading for Johto too." She told him. Piplup agreed, jumping out of her arms and chasing Eevee around. Mikee laughed a bit, seeing that Eevee outran Piplup. Dawn laughed too as Piplup continued to chase Eevee. "Well, that's good. I hear that they have great contest battles at Johto." Mikee pointed out, turning a bit red. _Man, how am I going to ask her if she wants to join me on my journey? _He thought.

"Yeah, a friend of mine goes for Contests, and one challenged the gyms there and competed in the Silver League Conference there." Dawn told him, remembering Ash again. She looked a bit sad, remembering the boy she fell in love with. Piplup stopped chasing and went to his trainer, concerned about her. "I know, what if I walked with you to Twinleaf Town? That way, in case that Team Bucket comes by again, you won't be in trouble again." Mikee offered, Eevee jumping on his shoulder.

"You would do that for me?" She asked him, a bit surprised. She remembered what her mother told her about Mikee. She nodded and smiled, making Mikee smile too. "All right, let's be on our way." He declared and they began walking.

**Dawn's POV**

We were walking along the path to my hometown, Twinleaf. Mikee seemed to be pretty quiet to me. He looked more nervous than me. Yes, I'm a bit nervous. I'm walking with the boy who saved me. "So, tell me about your previous journey. How was it and such?" Mikee asked me. He had a curious look on his face. "Well, it was a nice journey and being my first, I learned a lot from my two friends I traveled with. One of them was Brock, and he was going to be a Pokemon Breeder. He was also an excellent cook and taught me a lot about caring for my Pokemon. The other one is Ash Ketchum, and he wants to become a Pokemon Master, so he's exploring and challenging all the gyms he can." I told him, trying to hide my feelings. Those were good times, and the times where Ash and I were close. He was always there for me. When I needed him, he was there, but now, I feel alone. Mikee looked like he was figuring it out. I smiled and we continued walking. "What about you? How was your last journey?" I asked him.

"Lonely. I was going around in the Kanto region and competing in the Indigo Plateau. I didn't make it to the final four though, but I was part of the Final Eight. I traveled alone with Eevee and my Pokemon, although it never is lonely with your Pokemon, huh Eevee?" Mikee asked his Pokemon. Eevee nodded and jumped on his head in agreement. I smiled, since Eevee looked cute on his head like that. I couldn't help but giggle. Mikee turned a bit red. "Dawn, I was thinking about something." Mikee asked me, his face turning redder than before.

"What?" I asked.

"Dawn, I want to ask you, would you l-like to join me in the Johto region?" He asked suddenly, his entire face turning red. I was a bit surprised. Mikee was asking me to join him in his quest? I didn't know what to say right now. It was so sudden right now. Before I could answer, he pointed ahead. "There's Twinleaf Town!" Mikee said to me. I looked and it was it. It was recognizable because of the green roofs we had. It felt good to be home.

"Wow, this is a pretty nice place you live in." Mikee complimented, smelling the fresh air here.

"Yeah, it's nice. There's even a swamp area with a lot of Pokemon that live in the marshlands like Poliwag and Lotad. You have to be careful of the deep quicksand there." I told him, remembering last time, Professor Oak was taken there by the Pokemon. Ash and I went to help and we found out that one of the Lombre there just wanted to evolve.

"I see, I might look around and see if they have any Mudkips." Mikee said to me as I walked towards home.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" I called as I came inside. The house was nice and fresh from the summer weather outside. I wonder how it was in the marsh where Mikee was going. Mom's Glameow walked down the stairs along with my mother.

"Hello, Dawn! It's good to see you home!" She told me and I went to hug her. It did feel good to be home. Glameow purred and went to the living room while we followed. We sat down and relaxed.

"So, where's that boy you were talking about?" Mom asked me.

"He's looking for some Pokemon in the marsh. He will come around once he's done." I told her, smiling.

"So, how about you? Are you planning to continue your journey? I heard you want to go to Johto." She asked me. I nodded and looked down.

"Yes, because that's where May and Lyra went, so I want to participate there. Some of my rivals are going there too." I said to her, remembering Kenny and Zoey were going there too. My mom nodded as Glameow jumped to her lap and fell asleep.

"I think you should go to Johto. What about your friend? Does he have plans?" She asked me. I remembered that he asked me if I wanted to travel with him to Johto.

""Yes, he wants to go to Johto too. Actually, he asked me if I wanted to join him." I admitted to my mom.

"Well, why don't you go with him?" She asked me.

I sighed and got up. That was a bit complicated. Mikee reminds me about Ash. He was always there with me during my contests, and we always hung out together. My mom looked like she understood me. "It's about Ash, huh?" She asked me, getting up and Glameow not enjoying the abrupt movement. I nodded, not saying a word. My mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"Go with your new friend then. I'm sure you'll warm up to him. Right now though, you should find him and ask him if he wants to come inside for lunch." She told me. I smiled and nodded. I went out the door with Piplup following me.

The marshlands didn't change at all since I was last here. It was still damp and muddy, as well as full of Pokemon. "Mikee!" I called out, looking for him.

"Dawn! Hey!" I heard him answer back. He was walking out of the marshlands a little dirty. Next to him was Eevee and a Mudkip. "Did you catch this one?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he was following me when I came in and attacked Eevee. So, did you see your mom?" He asked me.

"Yeah, and she said I can go to Johto. I was also thinking of what you asked me, and I would love to join you." I told him. He smiled and so did Eevee. His new Mudkip leaped in joy and tackled Eevee again, making both Pokemon fight each other. Mikee returned Mudkip and Eevee calmed down. "Why don't you join us for lunch?" I asked him.

"Well, sure, if your mother doesn't mind me this dirty." He told me and looked at his dirty clothes.

"We have a shower at our house, you know. You could use that." I told him. He turned red a bit and shook his head. "I'll run by Sandgem Town and by my house to get changed. I'll come as soon as I can." Mikee told me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. He started running out of town to Sandgem Town. He would be back. I ran back home to tell Mom the news.

* * *

After a few hours, he did come back with his clothes all clean. Eevee looked a bit bored as well, until it met Mom's Umbreon and Eevee looked a bit intimidated. "Hello, you must be Mikee, right?" My mom asked him.

"Yes, and you must be Mrs. Berlitz, right?" Mikee asked. My mom nodded and I led him to the kitchen, where there was a lot to eat. My mom and I prepared a lot for just lunch. The three of us sat down while Eevee, Piplup, Umbreon, and Glameow started eating their food as well as us.

"So, tell me about yourself, Mikee." My mom asked Mikee. He took a drink from his glass and nodded.

"Well, my hometown is Sandgem Town. I journeyed to the four regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and here in Sinnoh, and competed in their Leagues. I only won here, but I had to give the title back to Cynthia. She challenged me again later on, and I gave her the title, because there was still a lot I need to learn about Pokemon, especially Contests." He answered.

"Contests? Are you against them?" I asked this time.

"No, I am never against them, I am just not good at beautiful combinations like those I have seen. The only combos that I'm good with are those for battles, like my Eevee's Trump Card-Shadow Ball combo. Contests, I couldn't do. They are not for me." He answered. Eevee nodded with his trainer and continued eating.

"What about your family? Are they worried about you?" My mom asked. I flinched, since I already knew the answer. Mikee's expression went down a bit and he was quiet for a moment.

"They would be, if they were still alive." He answered a bit. My mom was now a bit silent. "They were alive, and they traveled to that new region, the Isshu region, but my cousin Alice got a call saying that they passed away. I was only about five when I heard the news." He continued.

"The Isshu region? The region Ash is going to." I muttered to myself.

"So, I only have Alice as my cousin, and she's living in the Johto region for a while to train to become a Pokemon Breeder. She's somewhere in Olivine Town last time I heard from her. I am going to the Johto region to challenge the gyms again and win there. This time, become the Johto Champion." I told them.

"I see. Dawn wants to be a winner of the Grand Festival so she can be a Top Coordinator. I'm sure that the both of you can learn from each other while you travel the Johto region together. Dawn also told me that you have the ferry tickets to Johto today, right?" My mom asked.

As they talked, I remembered a lot about what happened before. Kenny did offer me to go with him to the Isshu region. I did wonder what happened to Mikee's parents there. Going to Johto for now was going to be nice. Something wasn't right though, about Mikee. What was he hiding about his parents?

* * *

**Well, ended it on a mysterious note right there.**

**Mikee explains a bit more about his parents, but maybe if Dawn can get through to him, maybe he can explain more. **

**I don't know if the 5****th**** region is Isshu, and I wanted Mikee and Dawn to go there, but I don't know anything about it yet, but I might build it up to the point where they do go there. **

**Next Chapter, they leave for the Johto Region, and they meet a familiar rival that we all know is another shipping for Dawn. I will leave you guys guessing until the next chapter.**

**In the Johto region, it will almost be the same storyline as before, so if you played through HeartGold, or SoulSilver, then you know what I mean.**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	5. A Notice & Chapter 5 Progress

**Hey everyone, Perfect Phoenix here. I know, recently, I haven't been updating Dawn of a New Day. I am currently preparing for college, personal reasons came up, and I've been working hard on S.O.G Brawlers because that has been getting more fame than this story.**

**I promise, I am working on this story's chapter right as you read this, but like I said, I'm having a block. Besides, I want to continue it because soon enough, Dawn will be gone from the group, which leaves her with no one. **

**Also, I figured that Dawn's rivals are not going to Johto, they're going to Isshu instead, so that's where I need your help, reviewers and readers.**

**I am accepting Pokemon Trainer and Pokemon Coordinator OC's. I probably need a lot, but these are my requirements for the OC you want to submit.**

**1. They cannot be made from the top of your head. **

**2. Your submitted OC must be in a story that you wrote and at least participate in battles/Contests.**

**3. Since it is the Johto region, if you want to add more Pokemon later on, then add them to the Other's option.**

**4. Please, no legendary Pokemon in your team. I'm trying to keep with the main plot of Pokemon while twisting it my way.**

**Now, for the form. Just copy and paste it in your review. Delete the parenthesis though.**

* * *

**Name: (Either full or just first)**

**Age: (Cannot be lower than 10)**

**Gender: **

**Appearance: (Hair Color, eye color, height, etc)**

**Clothing: (Shirts, shorts, etc.)**

**Personality: (This one, I don't want a one-three sentence description. I want detail on it.)**

**Goal(s): (Master, Breeder, Coordinator, etc.)**

**History: (Please, don't skip this one.)**

**Weaknesses: (Don't say none. Everyone has a weakness somewhere.)**

**Thoughts on Mikee: (I need to know this, so I can start writing again.)**

**Thoughts on Dawn: (Same as above)**

**Other: (Put any other information here.)**

**Story: (Just type the name of the story here, don't add a link. I'll search manually.)**

* * *

**Team Roster (Up to six, the first one being your most trusted Pokemon and your strongest.**

**Name of Pokemon:**

**Gender:**

**Attacks: (Up to four-five attacks.)**

**Personality: **

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and submit characters. Also, I wanted to put Paul in, but I decided not to, since I don't know where he ends up later.**

**Also, when making your characters, I will choose to see if they make it to be Mikee's rival of battling and/or rival to Dawn's affections. I mainly need Coordinators and Trainers. I could probably fit Breeders. If I don't like your character, I probably won't accept it.**

**Thanks, and have fun submitting. Once I get the chapter done, I'll replace this with the new chapter. **

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	6. The Boat to Johto: Old Rival Battle!

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. See, when I started this chapter, I had to know more about Dawn, and for a while, and I still do, she's the one I had to fall for, so I have been on my own mental retreat, getting into the passion.**

**Anyway, I finally saw the episode where the gang separated, and I cried, even though I don't cry easily. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Boat to Johto**

**Old Rival Battle!**

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

Today was pretty slow, but I finally woke up to Piplup's Peck attack to my head. I just dreamed about the time Ash and Brock went on the ship back home. I shook my head and I had to get the thoughts out of my head. Today, I had to be happy, I was traveling to Johto with Mikee!

Mikee wasn't there this morning as I ate my breakfast. My Mom told me that he went home to get our tickets and to get some Pokemon. I had to prepare with my Pokemon too, and I went to the front yard of my house. All of my Pokemon were ready to go, and they were excited.

"Everyone, today is the day we explore the Johto region and participate in their Contests! This time, we're going all the way!" I told my Pokemon who cheered in response. Piplup was especially happy, and I was glad. Piplup was very sad during the time Ash had to leave. Piplup actually ran away, but we found him and then Team Rocket appeared as always.

"Dawn, Mikee's here!" My mom called out to me. I returned my Pokemon and went to the front door. Mikee was there, waiting for me. He looked a bit different from last time. Instead of his outfit from last time, he wore a black beanie with an Ultra Ball shaping on the forehead covering. He wore a black button-down shirt which wasn't buttoned, but revealed a white T-shirt and he wore jeans as well. He was dressed casually.

"Morning Dawn. Did you sleep all right?" He asked me.

"I slept pretty well. Did you?" I asked him as Piplup ran to meet Eevee again.

"Slept pretty well until I went to get the ferry tickets. Are you ready though? The ferry leaves in an hour." He asked me. My mom came with my bag all set up.

"All ready to go. I packed you two a lunch for the road. Have fun on your new journey Dawn." My mom told me and gave me my bag.

"No need to worry mom! I'll call when I get to New Bark Town, okay?" I reassured her. She nodded and looked at Mikee.

"Take care of Dawn for me, and make sure she's safe." My mom asked Mikee.

"Don't worry Ms. Berlitz, I will." He said with a thumbs-up and a smile. I smiled back and we were on our way. I had to turn around and look at my house.

I was going to a new region, far away from home. I wouldn't be home for a while. I felt a little sad.

"Dawn, are you coming?" Mikee asked, breaking my thoughts. I noticed I stopped and looked at him. "I'm fine, no need to worry! Let's go then." I told him and caught up with Mikee. He smiled and we continued walking.

"So, my mom said you had to drop off some of your Pokemon?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I only have my trusted pal here. We're going to capture some new Pokemon to add to my little family, right Eevee?" Mikee asked his partner. Eevee nodded and smiled, running ahead of us. I had to admit, his Eevee was cute. Piplup ran in front, chasing Eevee too.

"What about you? Which Pokemon did you bring with you?" Mikee asked me.

"Oh, my usual six. Piplup is just my Starter Pokemon, but I have more with me. That's including my Cyndaquil, Togekiss, Mamoswine, Buneary, and Pachirisu." I told him. He nodded and we reached Sandgem Town. The ferry was close now and we hurried onboard. When I reached the docks, I remembered saying bye to Ash here, but we got on pretty fast.

_Ash, I hope you're doing all right in your journey too._ I thought as the ferry set off for New Bark Town.

* * *

We were on the bow of the ship. We were far from any land now, and it was the afternoon. The sky was becoming orange just like that time before as I leaned on the rails. Piplup was next to me, enjoying the sights.

"Hey." Mikee called to me. I looked and he brought me a drink. His Eevee came too looking pretty happy.

"Oh, thanks." I thanked and drank some, which was pretty refreshing to me. I looked at the ocean again. Water always seemed to cool me down. Mikee looked pretty relaxed too. I wondered what he was thinking. Was it about his sister, or about his Pokemon, or was it about his family? All these thoughts made me even more depressed. There was a lot I didn't know about him, but yet, I could feel a connection somehow.

"You?" I heard someone tell me from behind. I turned and saw someone familiar.

"Paul?" I asked, knowing the different haired teenager. He was Ash's former rival, and he was always cruel to his Pokemon to get them stronger. Mikee looked himself and he stiffened a bit from Paul's glare.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"What's it to you?" He told me coldly. Mikee stepped up, but before he could say anything, Paul added, "You're the Sinnoh failure, couldn't keep his title and gave it to Cynthia. How pathetic can you get?" Paul snapped at him.

"Excuse me?" Mikee told him. Eevee growled at Paul. He turned around and scoffed off.

"You're not worth a battle." He told Mikee again.

"Then how about a battle right here and now? There's a battlefield within the ship for Pokemon Trainers! I'll take you, one on one!" Mikee asked Paul. He agreed and I followed them to the arena. I'm guessing that's why Mikee picked this ship. The battlefield was just a normal field with a set of viewing platforms. Piplup and I sat on the platforms while Mikee and Paul took their places. From what I remember from Mikee's battle with a Typhlosion, he's pretty good with Eevee. Eevee made his way to the battlefield.

"Electivire, stand-by for battle!" Paul yelled and tossed his Pokeball in the air. His Electivire came out, buzzing with energy. Mikee stiffened again, knowing how powerful they were. This reminded me of Ash's first time of battling Paul. It was Pikachu versus Elekid, and now, it's Eevee against Electivire.

"Eevee, get going!" Mikee commanded. Eevee called out in response and dashed towards the massive Pokemon.

"Electivire, use Thunder!" Paul commanded. His Electivire powered up and launched a massive stream of electric energy to Eevee, who leaped to dodge it.

"Follow with Brick Break, now!" Paul yelled. Eevee noticed how Electivire moved fast and with a glowing hand, smashed Eevee into the ground. Mikee gasped as Eevee was held there.

"Eevee, Trump Card, now!" Mikee commanded. Eevee fired out multi-colored shards and it hit Electivire off of the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee jumped away before the Thunder Pokemon could hit Eevee with another Brick Break. Eevee skidded from the explosion, having some injuries. Mikee looked at Electivire again and his eyes seemed to glare. He must be thinking about the power his Pokemon had. Mikee looked like he was in a tight spot.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball, now!" Mikee commanded. Eevee powered up a large Shadow Ball and fired it.

"Protect!" Paul ordered. Electivire crossed its arms and emitted a green shielding, which blocked the Ghost attack. After the smoke cleared, Eevee was above the Thunder Pokemon. "What?" Paul asked in surprise.

"Iron Tail!" Mikee yelled. Eevee swung his tail and smacked Electivire with it, skidding the Pokemon backwards. Eevee landed on the ground, looking pleased.

"Electivire, ThunderPunch!" Paul commanded. Electivire charged up its fist and charged at Eevee. He dodged several times until he was punched hard and sent backwards, cackling in static electricity.

"Eevee, are you all right?" Mikee asked. I knew Eevee was now paralyzed and in some pain, as he was wincing at getting back up.

"Electivire, finish it with Giga Impact now!" Paul commanded. Electivire charged with a pinkish energy surrounding it, straight at Eevee.

"Iron Tail the ground now, hurry!" Mikee commanded. Eevee nodded and slammed the ground, launching itself up, but it wasn't fast enough as Eevee was hit nearly head-on by the move and the energy exploded, sending Eevee into Mikee as both of them fell on the ground.

"Mikee!" I called out and ran to him as Paul returned his Pokemon and walked off without a word this time. Eevee looked exhausted as Mikee got to a sitting position, holding his Pokemon. "Are you all right?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, but Eevee is hurt though. I'm going to take him to the Center here. I'll meet you at the bow in a few minutes, okay?" He asked me. Before I can answer, he already ran off, holding Eevee. I sighed and got up. I guess I had to wait at the bow of the ship as night was coming around.

The night sky was coming along and stars filled the skies. The crescent moon was also in the sky. It was a nice night. That was a tough battle, but sort of short to me. Paul was really getting stronger, and his Pokemon are too. Ash defeating him must have made him train even harder. Is Paul coming to the Johto region too?

* * *

**Yeah, short chapter, but now at least there's something. **

**Sorry for the long wait again guys. With college and stuff, it is tough to write. Next chapter will hopefully be soon.**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	7. Ending it here

**NO UPDATES!**

* * *

Hey guys, PerfectPhoenix here with an announcement you're dying to hear about this story. Well, the only problem is that not only my inspiration died on it, but there's errors left and right I discovered, including a plot hole on Mikee's past. No matter how hard I tried, I can't figure it out, so I will soon take down the story.

I am, however, still writing another Pokemon story, called the Guardian of Dawn, which is basically a different version of my Super Smash Bros Fanfiction, but completely different from Sinnohshipping. Basically, if you have read my not-so-good Fanfiction of S.O.G Brawlers and ROTH, you have an idea. I'm not advertising, but I'm just going to close down Sinnohshipping until I have everything re-written and all kinds of corrections to the plot.

As for the two OC's, I'm planning something, but I'll inform you over PM about it, because they're good, and I really want to use the, in GoD (Heh, god.) So, let me tell you guys, thanks for the early reviews, sorry for the never-updating story, and I hope you look forward to GoD. I'm telling you, it's going to be one heck of a good story.

To prove it, here's a preview of Chapter 1 in Dawn's POV:

* * *

The Kanto region, I have finally arrived here. I had to stop at Vermillion City because of their port being the only one who ferried ships from Sinnoh. Sure, it was a pretty long trip, but in the end for me, it was going to be worth it. My destination was going to be Pallet Town, and find Ash. I have to find him, and he can join me again, just like he did before. I wanted to see him, since he was all I cared about lately. Without him, my life didn't have its special flair, almost like there was no reason for me to go on.

I was already on the path towards Cerulean City, enjoying the sights of the area. It was a nice forest with some neat Pokemon flying and crawling around. It was really quiet and serene. I had to take a break anyway, and Pallet Town was about three days away. I took shelter underneath a pretty large tree. Finally, I let out my Piplup, Buneary, and Togekiss. They seemed to enjoy the area as much as I. Things were looking up at least.

It was, until the Pokemon sensed something and huddled around me. Wondering what was wrong, I got right back up and looked around. I soon found my answer when some kind of vortex opened up in the sky. It was strong enough to send some Pokemon flying around the trees. I had to cover my face and the frightened Pokemon, but as I took a peek, a red creature was coming out of the portal. It grabbed the edges and roared out into the forest, and the creature hurtled downwards, crashing pretty hard on the ground. It sent a plume of dust all around us.

* * *

Yeah, not much, but it's just a preview. I hope you guys will like this one.

~PerfectPhoenix


End file.
